1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure, and more particularly to a mounting structure in which an electronic component, such as a capacitor, is mounted on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic component made up of dielectric layers and capacitor conductors successively laminated (stacked) on each other, when an AC voltage is applied to the electronic component, the applied voltage causes distortions induced by an electric field in the dielectric layers. Those electric-field induced distortions vibrate a board on which the electronic component is mounted, thereby generating vibration sounds called “acoustic noise”. As an invention concerning a related-art electronic component intended to reduce the “acoustic noise”, there is known, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232030 that discloses a circuit board mounting method for a monolithic ceramic capacitor.
According to the circuit board mounting method for the monolithic ceramic capacitor, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232030, two capacitors having the same specifications are arranged on a front surface and a rear surface of a circuit board. With that arrangement, vibration transmitted (propagated) from one capacitor to the circuit board and vibration transmitted from the other capacitor to the circuit board cancel each other. As a result, the “acoustic noise” is reduced.
However, the circuit board mounting method for the monolithic ceramic capacitor, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-232030, has the problem that the degree of freedom in circuit design is reduced because of the necessity of mounting two capacitors on both the surfaces of the circuit board.